


Take It Easy

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Emma, Killian, and Henry check out the new ice cream place in town. Unapologetic fluff. Post season 6.





	Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-girl-in-the-band-tshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-girl-in-the-band-tshirt).



> Happiest of birthdays to my good friend Jordy @the-girl-in-the-band-tshirt. She has been a blessing since we were paired together for the Fall for CS challenge last year. We worked so well, I asked her to help me with my Secret Santa story, You Matter to Me. Part 2 is still in progress and has been for almost 6 months. She is the Killian to my Emma: calms every fear, lifts me up every chance she can get, makes me feel validated. I am so thankful for her friendship and had to write a little piece to showcase my appreciation.
> 
> 1503 words of Swan Jones family fluff on Henry’s last day of school. Completely unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. Game of Cones is drawn from a makeup palette from Beauty Bakerie. I don’t own any characters listed in story

Take It Easy

Storybrooke’s streets had quieted down at least. The Final Battle was won; Emma was alive and well. Now the Charmings could focus on more mundane tasks such as home maintenance or going to work. David semi retired from the Sheriff’s office to spend time with his immediate family. Killian was named Deputy Sheriff in his place. He may not have a traditional resume, but Emma knew he was qualified for the position. Plus, it gave them ample excuses to spend time together. After all they’d been through, they didn’t want to lose any more time.

This also meant Henry returned to school full time. He’d gone intermittently between all of the magical crises. Today, May 28, was his last day of 7th grade. He passed all of his classes, despite Emma’s worrying. She shouldn’t have doubted him; Henry was a resilient and smart young lad, if the last three years had told her anything. Sometimes she couldn’t believe he was hers. How could a child so courageous, kind, and trusting come from someone like her? Her son reassured her she made the right choice. They still found each other, didn’t they?

Emma and Killian were in the office catching up on police reports and paperwork. Thankfully, the crimes were of the petty variety. Like Leroy stumbling out of the Rabbit Hole intolerably drunk for the third time that week. Dealing with the aftermath was a headache, but she would take that over a magical deity threatening her life any day.  
“Love, it’s 2:45. Shouldn’t the lad finish school soon?”  
She turned to her husband. “Yeah, he gets out at 3:15 pm. We should pick him up.”  
“The both of us? Won’t he be mortified?”  
“Not when we’re the Sheriffs. He thinks having a former pirate for a stepfather is cool.”  
“Really? I’m glad. Doesn’t one of us need to stay behind in case something happens?”  
“Nah, not today. We’re pretty much finished with paperwork. Maybe I want to go out for ice cream with my husband and son because it’s the last day of school and we’re alive. Enjoying the quiet moments.”  
Killian smiled, hearing his words repeated back to him. “Sounds reasonable to me.”  
Emma rolled her chair over towards Killian’s and kissed him briefly. “What’s gotten into you, though? Usually I’m reminding you to follow the rules.”  
He shrugged. “Rules are meant to have loopholes.”  
“Spoken like a true pirate captain.”  
“I might be reformed, but the devil in me hasn’t died.”  
“I hope he never does. You or your inner devil. I can’t lose you again.”  
Killian squeezed her hand. “You won’t, as long as I have any say in the matter.”  
Emma sighed. ‘I’m sorry. You meant that as a joke…”  
“I did, but death is still a sore spot. I should’ve known better.”  
“I’m just glad you’re here.”  
Killian initiates a kiss this time, impressing his love into her lips. “Me too.”  
She smiled. “Come on, let’s go get Henry.”  
“As you wish, love.”

On their way out, Emma taped a sign on the Sheriff Office’s door:

Dear Storybrooke Citizens:

The office is temporarily closed due to unforeseen circumstances. In case of emergency, please call the main line; it’ll forward to one of our cell phones.  
Thank you for your cooperation. 

Sincerely,  
Emma Swan-Jones, Sheriff  
Killian Jones, Deputy Sheriff 

“Unforeseen circumstances sounds kind of damning, Swan.”  
“Well, when you’re the Sheriff, you get to embellish and bullshit a little. Besides, if Leroy drunkenly stumbles in here one more time, I’ll blast him into Arendelle.”  
Killian laughed. “I’d pay 50 doubloons to see that.”  
“Don’t make me take you up on that offer.” Emma grumbled, before getting into the driver’s side of the Bug.  
He followed suit on the passenger side. “I could have opened that for you, Emma.”  
“I can handle myself, Killian.”  
“The lad told me a polite boyfriend opens doors for his lady.”  
“Henry giving you dating advice. That’s a new one.”  
“Not necessarily. He helped me with our first date, actually. It was his suggestion I wear a shorter leather coat instead of my traditional pirate one.”  
“Remind me to thank him, later. Tell you what, once we get to the ice cream shop, I’ll let you open the door for me. Deal?”  
“Deal.”

Chattering preteens and teenagers lined the front of Storybrooke Middle and High School. The student population was small enough that the two schools could be combined under one roof. Emma and Killian scanned for any signs of of Henry. None were found at first. Emma decided to park near the entrance and wait.

Henry emerged a moment later, talking with one of his friends. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at first, but then told his friend he had to go. As he approached the car, Killian lowered the window down.  
“Get in loser, we’re getting ice cream.” He said.  
Henry gasped. “Did you just quote Mean Girls?”  
“I believe so. Are are you game, lad?”  
“Yeah, as long as you and Mom don’t slobber all over each other.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll behave.”  
Henry climbed into the back of the Bug. “What are you guys doing here? I could’ve ridden the bus home.”  
“Maybe I wanted to see my son without any distractions,” Emma said.  
“Yeah, we’ve had a lot of those. Say, Game of Cones just opened last week. You want to go there?”  
Emma pressed her lips. “I was thinking about that, actually. I’ve heard good reviews. Hopefully the owner isn’t another foster mother who wiped my memory.”  
“You never know with this town,” Henry said.  
“Makes things interesting at least. What about you, Killian?”  
“You captain this vessel, not me. I’m at your mercy.”  
Emma chuckled. “I will teach you how to drive this summer.”  
“Oh god, clear the streets,” Henry teased. “Captain Hook is operating heavy machinery.”  
“Nonsense, it’ll be easy. I’ve adapted to different mediums before.”  
The sheriff snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind for the first time you get really frustrated.”

Game of Cones was moderately busy when they arrived. It was opened by Jacqueline Frost, an immigrant from the Land of Untold Stories. She took Ingrid’s old shop and turned it into a modern hot spot: navy blue walls with silver metal tables and accents. All 12 flavors were advertised as freshly made every day.  
Within 15 minutes, the trio had sat down with their respective cones: Emma had strawberry with fresh cut strawberries, Killian had black cherry chocolate chip and Henry chose neapolitan: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.  
“So, Killian. How did you know that Mean Girls quote?” Henry asked.  
“I saw it on the Internet. I think it’s called a gif?”  
His stepson nodded. “Ah, I know what you’re talking about. Know any other cool ones on top of your head?”  
Killian hummed. “The ‘I love you’, ‘I know’ exchange between Princess Leia and Han Solo.”  
“Yours and Mom’s story is kinda like theirs. First you hated each other, then you reluctantly worked together, then ended up in love.”  
“I’ve thought about that before,” Emma said. “The rebellious princess and handsome scoundrel. Although I still don’t feel like one.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact that you are one, Swan.”  
“I know. I admired her fearless as a kid. She always went after what she wanted, even if it wasn’t socially acceptable. I also liked her and Han Solo because they didn’t love each other at first. I thought to myself, “Knowing my luck, that’ll happen to me. Fast forward 15 years and I find my version under a pile of dead bodies.”  
“Dead bodies?” Henry exclaimed. “I’ve never heard this part.”  
“Cora slaughtered a village and left me as a decoy to lure your mother and her traveling companions into a trap.”  
“Which didn’t work, by the way.” Emma added.  
“I know. You held a knife to my throat and tied me to a tree.”  
“Were you attracted to Mom then?” Henry nodded.  
Killian nodded. “I was drawn to her for different reasons. “But her walls were as high as that beanstalk we climbed together.”  
“I was, too. I don’t know if I told you, Killian. The reason I chained you at the top of that beanstalk wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. It was because I did. And it scared the shit out of me.”  
“Language, Mom.”  
Killian’s eyes widened. “And when you get scared, you run away.”  
Emma ignored her son’s retort. “Yeah. So, I’m sorry about that.”  
“All sins are forgiven when someone loves you, Emma.” He kissed her hand.  
Henry rolled his eyes. “Ugh, what did I tell you guys about slobbering all over each other?”  
Emma smiled. “Sorry, kid. You’ll get have to get used to it. Now that my husband above ground, I won’t shy away from showing him what he means to me.”  
“Alright. I’m glad you guys are happy. Just… keep it PG rated in front of me, please?”  
“I think we can manage that,” Killian replied.


End file.
